


a birthday strawberry shortcake with soggy fries on top

by InDoodle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Kageyama Tobio, Mentioned Nishinoya Yuu, Mentioned Sawamura Daichi, Mentioned Sugawara Koushi, Mentioned Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Tsukishima and his thoughts are weird, Tsukishima flustered af, Yamaguchi being smooth af, a birthday strawberry shortcake with soggy fries on top bc yamaguchi's lips are on top haha get it-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24238180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDoodle/pseuds/InDoodle
Summary: "Tsukishima masked his surprised face by making his hair cover his face and nodding. At least, his eyebrows. He didn’t say happy birthday? ....With his face all bright and lit up like that, it wasn’t possible that he was planning to surprise him later, he never did that.. Did he forget? That’s impossible, he remembered every year, since he had a reminder on his phone for Tsukishima’s birthday-"Tsukishima is very confused by Yamaguchi's (possible) forgetfulness.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84





	a birthday strawberry shortcake with soggy fries on top

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's not Tsukishima's birthday (September 27) but still I had to write this!!

_It’s my birthday. Shit._

_Wait, is Akiteru awake yet?_

Tsukishima didn’t have to open his eyes to find out the answer. He already knew that Akiteru was awake, he did this every year. Still, he dreaded the moment so much that his mind went full on screaming mode.

_Oh god no no no no please why aaaAAAA-_

“Little Bro ShimAAAAA!”

Even though he was expecting it, he still did the same thing he did every year: pull his blanket over himself, curled up and fake-attempted to suffocate. He groan-screamed into the clump of soft blanket he held in his hands.

“Happy birthday, bro!”

He groan-screamed louder.

“It’s just my birthday,” he groaned, “It’s not like a national holiday.”

Ignoring what his little brother just said, he recalled something that caused Tsukishima to have an internal breakdown, “Hey, it’s your first birthday in Karasuno, right? I wonder if any of them know that it’s today, other than Tadashi, of course!”

Tsukishima, with his clump of blanket, sat up and thought one word:

_Fuck._

🍓----------------------🎂---------------------------🍟--------------------------------🎂--------------------------🍓

“Hey, Tsukki~!”

Yamaguchi finally found Tsukishima walking alone, with his back hunched over and as usual. Tsukishima knew that Yamaguchi’s bright and soft voice was going to tell him happy birthday…

_right_

_……._

_now._

“Did you sleep well last night?”

……..

………

_Huh?_

Tsukishima masked his surprised face by making his hair cover his face and nodding. At least, his eyebrows. He _didn’t_ say happy birthday? That was strange, he did every year since they became friends. His hair slightly parted to see Yamaguchi’s freckled face staring straight ahead the road to school, with a smile as large as Tsukishima’s own confusion. With his face all bright and lit up like that, it wasn’t possible that he was planning to surprise him later, he never did that.. Did he forget? That’s impossible, he remembered every year, since he had a reminder on his phone for Tsukishima’s birthday-

“Tsukki~ Stop hiding your face like that~!”

Tsukishima’s thoughts were stopped by Yamaguchi’s gentle fingertips brushing his hair out of his face. Yamaguchi’s hands cupped Tsukishima’s face, with the bright simile Tsukishima saw through the strands of his hair earlier, closer than ever before. Tsukishima’s face heated up as his eyes slightly widened.

“H-hey… Too close, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima muttered, pushing Yamaguchi’s hands away from his face and stared at the sidewalk on the other side of the street, trying to make it seem like the gesture didn’t get to him.

“Ah! Sorry!” the ray of sunshine exclaimed, taking his place at Tsukishima’s side back. He noticed that Yamaguchi’s hands were twisting and folding, until they resembled a couple’s hands holding one another. 

_What exactly is he thinking?_

Tsukishima found it frustrating that outside of volleyball he wasn’t able to read people. He never knew what other people were thinking, but he only knew when people were bickering and laughing at him. Annoyingly unfortunate.

“Oh my god I forgot something at home I’m gonna go get it you can keep going to school okay Tsukki bye ohnothat’sbadwhydidIforgetthatespeciallythatlikeohmygodnononooo-” 

He almost didn’t notice that Yamaguchi was running back to his house until he reached the doors of the gym. Yamaguchi shouted, ‘See you!’ barely hearable from how far he was down the sidewalk.

Which meant Tsukishima had to face the entirely too energetic team alone.

🍓----------------------🎂---------------------------🍟--------------------------------🎂--------------------------🍓

  
  


He spent 10 minutes not going into the gym. Not because he was scared, oh no. He spent his time internally freaking out about the people inside. Hinata? Oh god no. Too energy filled, probably was going to notice him coming in first. Kageyama? Ehh, he was fine, but _Nishinoya_ , now that’s a person he would want to avoid. Oh, and Tanaka too. Those two were like the devil duo to him. The rest of the team was fine, they were more subtle than those people. Yamaguchi was fine too…..

Accept for the fact he didn’t-

  
  


Ah, what’s the point of pondering over it now?

Now all he had to do was-

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!”

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfu-_

The exact trio he thought was going to greet him did, tackling him to the ground and practically screaming a ‘happy birthday’ to him. Their annoying screeches could be heard from the random girl on the second floor’s balcony, who covered her ears and ran back inside, probably to gossip to her friends about what she’d witnessed.

The good thing was that it ended quickly, since Daichi and his death stare saved Tsukishima from suffocating. The rest of the day was easier on him, just the typical teacher ‘happy birthday’ and Sugawara acting like Tsukishima was his grandchild. Yamaguchi came back, but _still_ didn’t say anything about his birthday to him. Even in the classes he didn’t have with Yamaguchi, the factor of him just not saying that one phrase bugged him for the rest of the day.

🍓----------------------🎂---------------------------🍟--------------------------------🎂--------------------------🍓

  
  


As Tsukishima was getting ready to walk home, Yamaguchi and his smile came over to him and tapped Tsukishima on the shoulder.

“Tsukki~ Could you go over there for a second~?” the partially-green haired boy said, pointing at the opposite wall of the gym. No one was around, which was slightly suspicious, but Tsukishima agreed anyway.

“Uhmmm~ Could you close your eyes, too?”

Tsukishima’s eyes fluttered shut, hands behind his back. He counted Yamaguchi’s steps…

_One…_

_Two…_

_Three…_

_Four…_

_Five...._

_Six…_

_Seven...._

_Eight…_

_Nine...._

_Ten-_

  
  


Tsukishima’s counting was interrupted by Yamaguchi’s gentle lips meeting his; one of Yamaguchi’s hands covering his eyes. He was glad for that, since the sight of Yamaguchi so close to him would practically make him faint. The softness of the sunshine-like boy’s lips surprised him. As soon as Yamaguchi pulled away, Tsukishima wanted the warmth back, but he couldn’t be too greedy, too thirsty. Finally, the words Tsukishima had wanted to hear all day dripped from Yamaguchi’s lips.

“Happy birthday, Tsukki. _♪ I love you, baby,~ and if it’s quite alright, I need you, baby~ ♪_ ”

Tsukishima’s hands reached up to touch his own lips, unable to speak; caught speechless. The taste of Yamaguchi’s lips still lingered on his own, ever present.

“S-shut up, Yamaguchi…”

_Say it._

_Come on, say it._

_Oh my god just-_

“L-love you, too.”

Yamaguchi bounced up to his new boyfriend with a wider smile than the ones Tsukishima had seen and kissed him on the cheek before Tsukishima could speak. Tsukishima’s face burned a strawberry-colored red as he stared into Yamaguchi’s eyes.

“If I ask you for a kiss again tomorrow, would you call me thirsty?”

Yamaguchi giggled as he took Tsukishima’s hand.

“Silly, I’d kiss you tomorrow even if you didn’t ask!”

As they walked down the sidewalk they had walked up before, their hands folded like Yamaguchi’s had when he only thought of holding hands.


End file.
